Reading the Past
by petrichor-patronus
Summary: During the Christmas holidays of Harry Potter's fifth year, his friends ask him about the event in the graveyard in order to help him. Not wanting to talk about it, a set of books appear to the Order of the Phoenix in order to answer these questions. Basically the Order of the Phoenix and co. read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.


**Author's Note: **_Alright, I know I have another reading the books story started- but I'm really busy and probably will be until the end of November (that's when my school year ends) but I feel really guilty about not posting anything so I decided to put this up. It's been on my computer for a while and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. My stories are all pretty much on hold right now but by December 7th I'll be able to put all of my efforts into fanfiction. And I've got loads of ideas. Anyways, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, ideas, etc. All property goes to J.K Rowling and all writing in bold is from her book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. None of it is mine._

* * *

People reading the books: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Fleur Deleacour, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

It was the winter holidays of Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley had just returned to Grimmauld Place after being attacked by the large serpent, when something very odd happened.

The Order of the Phoenix, along with the entire Weasley family (excluding that prat named Percy), Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were gathered around the long wooden table in the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione burst into laughter at the far end of the table as Tonks changed her nose into the bill of a duck.

Mrs. Weasley was fussing over her husband, making sure he was eating enough, but Harry could tell that she was relived he was alive and well. He found himself throwing concerned glances at his godfather who was still looking upset after his "conversation" with Snape.

They had just finished clearing the dishes when Sirius and Lupin shared what they probably thought was a secretive glance at Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't get a chance to ponder what it could mean when Ron turned to him and started nervously,

"Hey, mate. I- uhm, I mean we- we were just wondering ... or well we-" he stumbled over his words before being cut off by Hermione.

"What Ron means to say is, you never told us what really happened that night, I mean the one at the graveyard and we just- we're all your friends and we want to help you through this. Not saying you need help but ..."

Harry felt a large surge of irritation, and glared at Hermione. He was angry at the fact his friends were asking such personal questions in the presence of so many people. _They didn't have the decency to wait until we were alone? At least without all the adult here? Is it really that hard?_

He was about to make some kind of remark when there was a sudden flash of golden light burst forth from the centre of the table, temporarily blinding everyone who sat around the table. Once it dissipated there were four books neatly stacked, and a crisp note posed on top of the pile.

Harry was the first to react, picking up the small piece of paper and reading aloud the brief message that had been scrawled across the note in impressive-looking cursive.

_Good Evening to you all,_

_I know you have all been wondering the events that recently took place concerning our friend Harry. These books should provide you the answer to that._

_It should also give you some insight into the future. Read with care and I would encourage all judgement to be withheld until the series is completed._

_I wish happy reading to you all!_

_Your friend,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore _

He finished the note and looked around hesitantly. "What? Does that mean we're going to be reading about your life?" George said, a large smile spreading across his face. He looked over to Fred who was sporting the same grin "This is going to be good."

Without another word he reached forward and picked up the first book. Looking at the over he read "**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**. I guess this is about what happened last year?" He threw a glance at Harry as if asking his permission to start the book. He gave a small jerk of his head that the redhead took as consent.

Harry hunkered down and tried to prepare himself, he didn't really want people reading about his life- but it didn't really seem like he had a choice. Hearing Harry sigh deeply, Fred decided to just get it started. He opened the book to the first page and his grin faltered before he started reading.

_tbc._


End file.
